contests and consequences
by iceprincessrules
Summary: eating contest and the repercussions of their actions rochu, gerita, usuk, franada, pruhun, and spamano.
1. ch 1 contest

Contests and Consequences

Here we are at the world conference room this is the first time they meet up as a unit. So they want commemorate such an occasion. So their bosses have decided to have an eating contest in teams of two. Each team would bring in their specialty dish minus England. They would have professional chefs mimic these dishes and serve it to the competitors. So here it's a sunny Friday afternoon. (What can't do this during the work week? It gives them something to look forward to.) Our esteemed competitors are seated at the table much like the one in the conference room.

"Okay guys and gals you each have to finish the plate you're given before you can start on the next one. You can switch out with your partner at any time, but you cannot switch back. One time that is it. If any of you want to leave now. You still can while there's still time. If not then let's bring out the first dish." America's boss said. Most of them got up and left to leave only America, Canada, China, Germany, Prussia, and Spain with their partners in order England, France, Russia, Northern Italy, Hungary, and Southern Italy. (If you didn't catch that it is usxuk, frucan, rochu, gerita, pruhun, and spamano.) "Let's begin with Germany's wurst." He said. They each got a plate of it and the buzzard went off to start. Well all, but Romano.

"I'm not eating this stuff." Romano said.

"Then why did you agree to it?" Spain asked.

"That was before they brought me that potato bastard's food."

"Then switch with me."

"Fine." The boys swapped positions and the Spaniard at the dish in front of him. Everyone had finished the dish and moved on to the next one which was Italy's pasta. After about an hour of dish after dish after dish our competitors had slowed down significantly. Spain and Prussia soon drop out of the competition because they both had fallen into a food coma. They had decided to take a break and give the competitors a chance to breathe. Their partners went up to try to give them a pep talk or try to convince them to switch, but failed miserably. The next dish appeared in front of them. It was china's stir fry. Canada took one look at it and paled to the floor. France took off with the Canadian his arms as his stomach groaned and moaned. The others continued to dig in the now slower pace, but none the less kept at it.

"Come on America you bottomless pit git you can do it." England said as he rubbed the American's taunt stomach which had extended about a few inches. Which were also true about the other two competitors. They had finished the dish and the next one was brought out. It was America's burger, although the American wasn't too pleased to see it right then. In fact he had puked on it as his head hit the table. England took him off and left with the sick man. So all that were left were the German and the Chinese, so then the next two dishes were brought out. The Russian borscht and France's best whine. (So not only with they be stuffed, but drunk to. Lol.) The two men slowly ate the stew much to their stomach's protests. Well that was until the Chinese man sneezed and fell back into the chair as it went backwards towards the floor. The chair hit the floor with him in it. His stomach didn't approve of such movement as it sloshed and gurgled around. The Russian went down to him to help him up.

"Ow! My stomach aru." He whined as he was picked up off the floor and carried out by the Russian.

"You did very well da." He moaned a response as he held his stomach. Italy went up to the German who was currently downing the last of the French wine.

"Ve doitsu you won…doitsu." The Italian looks down at the now unconscious German on the table. "Sleep well you're going to need it." The Italian took Germany's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders while his other arm was around his waist to steady himself. He got him up and they walked towards Germany's house. They finally made it to the house. It took them a while, but they made it at this point Germany is semi-conscious able to stand, but not walk in a straight line and probably shouldn't attempt to. Italy guided him to the couch and placed a trash can on the edge of the couch. He set him down gently and took off the German's shirt to leave the black tank top on. He then proceeded to undo his belt and pants. Once off the German let out a sigh of relief. Italy finished off with the pants to leave him in his boxers. He had done the same to himself. The Italian lay down behind the German on the couch. He then wrapped his arms around his groaning stomach as he buried his face into the back of the German relishing his scent. They both fell asleep like that.

Morning

Germany woke up only to have his stomach not agree with him. So he emptied the contents of his stomach that could be chucked at the time. He saw his pants on the floor and reached for them. Once he grabbed them he pulled out the travel sized mouth wash he had stored. (Got to be prepared.) He drank some of it swished it around his mouth then proceeded to spit out in the trash can. He then lay back down on the couch. That was when he noticed the Italians arms were still around him. He lay on his back a he wrapped he arm around the sleepy Italian. That was when he woke up. He lazily opened his eyes.

"Ve doitsu you feeling better?"

"A little, but could you bring me some pepto bismol from the fridge."

"Sure." Italy got up from the couch to retrieve the medicine. He handed it to him the German took a swig that would qualify as a dose and handed it back to Italy who had put it back in the fridge. "I can make us some breakfast if you want." Just then Germany's stomach churned and he upchucked something unpleasant. "I'll take that as a no then." When Germany finished he wiped his mouth off.

"Please don't mention food right now."


	2. ch 2 canadian consequences

Canadian consequences

Ever since that, France carried his Canadian partner from that contest. He hasn't left his side. It was starting to annoy him. All the poor boy wanted to do was sleep off the endeavor and not get into another eating contest for a long while. Just the thought of food right now was revolting to the swollen Canadian. He lifted up his shirt to expose the bulge around his waist. It growled loudly to let him know that movement was a bad idea. His pale fingers poked the tight offending object. Meanwhile France was in the kitchen making a drink that would aid in his partner's health. Once it was finished, the man brought it to the ailing Canadian that was lying on his back poking/ brushing against the bulk of soft skin.

"Here mon ami this should help." France said kneeling down to the Canada's side setting down in his hands. Canada drank it slowly. He set the glass down once he was finished.

"Ohhmmm." The nearsighted blonde whimpered. He knew he was going to be in for a rough night of the moans and groans coming from his stomach alone. Let alone all of the whimpering that was going to escape his lips. Not to mention all of the regret that kept plaguing his mind about as to why he wanted to do the contest in the first place. Now he remembered he did it to try to one up his brother America and to try to be more noticeable. He knew that if he could beat America at his own game then he would surely get some attention. Not to say that the attention that he was getting from his counterpart France was enough, but he wanted someone else to notice him aside from the older European country, unfortunately it didn't work out as he planned because he practically passed out once he saw the Asian cuisine.

"What am I going to do with you? I understand that you want to do better than your brother in something, but could you do it in a fashion that it doesn't put you in so much physical pain." The Frenchman said.

"I'm sorry to be such a bothersome to you. Ow!" Canada said as another cramp came from the side of his stomach. France sat on the edge of the couch next to Canada's side. His hand gently rubbed the swollen stomach that was sported by the Canadian. The hand went up, down, and around it. Canada had to admit it did make him feel a little better, also knowing that France was going to be by his side even if the Canadian did some of the craziest things to get noticed.

"What makes you think that you're bothering me?" The boy thought about this for a minute.

"Well you know that I'm always trying to beat America at something aside from hockey and even then he still beats me most of the time."

"I'll tell you a couple of things that you're better at than Alfred. First off, you're much softer than he is. You think before you act most of the time. You're a good listener. You've always had good advice. You're gentle to the touch and most importantly Alfred couldn't give a proper French kiss if it bit him on the ass." Canada sat there soaking in all of the words that came out of France's mouth. He couldn't help but blush at his bold statement about himself because its not like he noticed these things they just weren't things that he was looking for. He was looking more into being more like Alfred rather than himself maybe being himself was something that he had to do all along. "Don't you see that trying to be like your brother isn't something that you're going to enjoy once you've obtained it? In case you've forgotten, Alfred isn't that well liked around the world. He's always meddling into other people's business. He's more focused as to how the world sees him that sometimes that I think that he forgets how to be himself. As it pains me to say this but that Englishman of a boyfriend that he has does a good job at keeping him rooted to the ground about his ideas." Canada thought about it and admitted that France was right if he had to be noticed that he had to do it on his own terms and not his brothers or his boss.

"You're right France. If I'm going to be noticed it has to be on the things that I've done not anyone else." He shot straight up into a seated position feeling empowered and instantly regretted making that movement. His stomach let out a painful groan as a moan escaped from his lips. His face paled like before. "Ah man I shouldn't have done that. I think I'm going to be sick." France grabbed a wastebasket that was nearby and Canada filled it with what his stomach was rejecting. Once he was finished, France wiped the Canadians face with a wet paper towel.

"Let's not try to do anything drastic until your stomach settles okay." He could only nod his head in reply.


	3. ch 3 america's downfall

America's downfall

England helped America to his recliner. America couldn't help but pathetically moan as his stomach growled loud enough to be heard by England.

"I'll see if I can't find something to help ease the pain." The short blonde man said leaving the room.

"Please do." America moaned in pain. '_Why did I eat that much food? Oh yeah my boss wanted one of us to be a representative between the English duo. Oh, man that hurt. I hope England comes back soon with something to help.'_ America thought. His pants were undone and at two buttons on the bottom of his shirt while straining on the third. His large hand rubbed the exposed gut under his dress shirt. England returned with a cup of a steaming liquid in a mug.

"Here I couldn't find any medicine, but I know that mint tea can help." The Englishman set mug in the American's hands. Normally America would use these mugs for his coffee, but right now he really couldn't give a d*** about it. He nursed on the mug in slow sips. The amount in the glass got lower and lower while the heat from the tea warmed his insides. It made him feel a little bit better. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up anymore. Okay more rather he felt like the chances of it happening were slim, which was one of the things he was feeling right now with his bloated gut. "You know I would to have at least expected you to at the very least eaten the one thing that you know you love. I would not have believed you if you told me that you turned down a burger." England crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of the American.

"C'mon can you not talk about food right now? Besides, you saw what I ate before that. If it had been the first thing then I would have downed that in an instant, but it wasn't so lay off." The American snapped at Britain. He normally didn't snap at him now a days. He did when he was declaring his independence, but that was centuries ago. The young nation must still be in some physical pain to do that to the older nation. So, England did the only thing he could think of to comfort the American. He went over to him and England propped the chair into the reclining position to prop up the young man's feet. Then he got up onto the chair straddling it with the American still in it and he started to unbutton the rest of the young man's dress shirt. America couldn't help but blush like a ripe tomato. England smiled at this as he pulled back the man's dress shirt like curtain to a window. So the only thing exposed was America's undershirt, which did nothing, but tell him that America had gained a bit of weight since he was away in his homeland to do some paperwork for his government. England was still trying to set up a system to where he could work from where he was in America's home. The American seemed grateful that he was here living with him as long as he didn't cook. Although America would deem the house that, we live in our home. Well he was right about one thing. Home is where the heart is. England felt more at home here with America than he did in his townhouse in the English countryside. The older nation's hands rubbed the man's bloated stomach. The undershirt tugged under his hands as he slowly raised the shirt inch by inch. America's breathing became harsher as England continued to please the American. England nestled his face into America's neck. America scrunched England's head with his head and shoulder with laughter. It was one of his few tickle spots. England knew how to push the American's buttons or rather rip them off if he didn't. America's stomach gurgled and sloshed around as England's hands moved up to remove them from the growling stomach. The reaction was not one that was very polite or pleasant because America belched out into his ear.

"Sorry dude I didn't mean to do that into your ear." America said embarrassed about his action, even though it did make the American feel better.

"Don't worry about it love it just means that you are releasing some of the pressure built up inside you." England moved his hands down to America's opened dress slacks. "Having problems getting out to the gym lately?" America let out another bout of gaseous pressure.

"Hmm yeah I've kind of slacked off the last little bit of your stay in London. I've just not made the time or the motivation to go. That restaurant down the street is so good. I just couldn't help, but not stop by and grab a bite." He rambled on about the new establishment. Saying how they make some of the best home cooked meals around.

"Alright we'll go if it will make you so happy. I don't think I've seen you this excited about anything in quite some time." England said.

"Did I mention that they do delivery as well?" The young blonde asked.

"No, you failed to mention that. Here, I thought you would be too full to eat anything." America blushed from embarrassment again.

"Well the tea helped along with you rubbing my stomach. Which is making me alleviate some of the pressure and I am a bit hungry now that I've started talking about food." America stuttered. England got off of the American and grabbed the cordless phone.

"What is their number?" He asked. America looked dumbfounded that England would actually take his word for it.

"Uh."

"You just said that you were hungry and you don't want me cooking. Along with the fact that you seem quite taken for this place, so I ask again. What is their number?" The American told him the number and Englishman placed their order to be delivered. America doesn't know what he ordered because he had walked into another room to prepare some more tea. Because America was really going to need more of it after dinner; soon enough their meal arrived. England paid the man along with an above average tip because of the large haul. He had ordered a pan of meatloaf, a medium sized pot worth of spaghetti, a whole smoked chicken, and a large sack of rolls. America still sat in the chair. It had taken the restaurant a good hour and a half to prepare the meal so America fell asleep in the chair. All exposed like England had left him. Soon the American woke up to the incoming smell of food. Saliva collecting in his mouth, imagination as to how to savor the food, his stomach was growling in hunger from just the aroma. England brought in the food on serving tray and placed it on the end table next to the chair. America's eyes widened at the display. He'd hoped that some of it was for England because he didn't want to think how it would feel if he did eat it all.

"Are you going to join me Iggy?"

"I actually ate while you were taking your nap earlier. So, I'm quite full actually."

"You don't think I can actually eat all of this can you?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't know exactly how hungry you would be so I got some extra, but from your expression I've probably ordered too much." England passed him a plate of the smoked chicken. America took a bite of it and let out a moan of pleasure as the chicken melted into his mouth. He continued to eat the chicken until it vanished into his stomach. It still wanted more and it let both characters know of it. England got back up into the position, as he was earlier with the American with a large bowl of the spaghetti and some rolls. "It would be rude to let all of this go to waste. Why not be a good lad and allow me fill you up?" England said as he twirled the fork in the pasta and put the wad into America's mouth. He continued to do so until it was gone. So the only thing left was the pan of meatloaf and the rest of the rolls. America's stomach was full about halfway through the bowl of pasta. The older nation grabbed the meatloaf and was about to do the same thing over again like he'd done previous. That was until America said.

"No more."

"Oh come now. I know that you still have room for something as small as this." The American couldn't do anything else, but comply with his English counterpart. Once it was all nicely packed inside his stomach. He kept repeating himself.

"No more." He repeated over and over again until it was all over. Now he felt like he was going to explode right there in front of England who was still straddling him in the chair.

"That's it there's no more. It's all in here." England said as he gently rubbed the American's stomach. Now America's stomach was growling louder than before saying that it was too full. The American's eyes really drooped down he was just about to go into a food coma. That was until England snaked his arms around America's torso. The arms of the American spilled over England's. England lifted up the heavily bloated American. The moans and groans escaped from the American's lips. The older nation weaved through their home up to the master bedroom. He carefully placed the young nation on the king sized bed, all with America saying the pathetic whimpering.

"Quit moving." Also, "Ah man this hurts." With a touch of, "I think I'm going to be sick." Being said throughout the whole trip from his chair to the bed that he is currently laying on, now the American felt a tug on his dress pants. It was England removing them. Well it's not like America could be able to get them on and fastened anymore same went for his dress shirt. So now, all he had on were his boxers and his ill-fitting undershirt. It felt really tight just like his stomach. "I really do think I'm going to be sick."

"You throw it up. I make you clean it up, America." It was just the thing he needed to hear to not do it. That doesn't mean that it didn't make him feel better. England stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with the tightly packed American.

"So much for having a six pack." America's large hand stroked the bloated mass.

"This is a better look for you anyway." England's hand joined in with going around the mass. America had forgotten to shave his chest. So England could feel stubbles of hair around his stomach.

"All tight and bloated."

"Not bloated, but softer." America's stomach let out another growl as the American's hands clenched in pain. His breathing was becoming more labored. "Don't worry love I'll be here to take care of you." England scooted closer to America. America's eyes shut and he immediately fell asleep.

Morning

England woke up that next morning alone. He stroked his hand across where the American had been sleeping. It was still slightly warm. He hadn't been gone long, but he still wondered where he was. England got up and dressed. He was about to go into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Well he was until he saw America in the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, his body leaned back against the wall. His breathing slowly as he looked up to find England standing there in the doorway of the half bath.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it down." America said in less than labored breath. His arm draped across his midsection which had decreased in size overnight.

"It's okay love. It just means that I overdid it with you last night." America got up to his knees.

"Ah man here we go again." America threw up some more as England got down and rubbed circles in his back.

"Let it all out. That's it no reason to hold back." When he was done they both rose to their feet. America brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. England did the same. Afterward England guided the American back towards the bed. America practically flopped on it. He laid on his front exposing his back to the Englishman. One of his arms draped over the edge of the bed. England continued to rub the American's back until America fell asleep again. England left the American alone once he had fell asleep.

"Rest well lad, you're going to need it." England smiled at him as he turned off the light.


	4. ch 4 spain's trouble

Spain's troubles

Romano dragged the semi-conscious Spaniard to his bedroom. Muttering tomato bastard under his breath with each step he took. Spain clutched the sides of his stomach in obvious pain.

"I never want to do that again." He said. Romano was at least able to get Spain's shoes off before he got into bed. The Italian left to find something to aid Spain. It's not like he wanted to help. He just wanted Spain to stop whining, complaining about how much his stomach hurt, and how much that contest was a bad idea. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself anyway. Romano got lucky when he found some antacids in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He grabbed a glass of water and put the recommended dose in the water. His brown eyes watched it fizz. He took the glass to his well he didn't know what to call Spain. They had been through so much together. Even if what Romano thought was that, he was just pissing off Spain most of the time. Romano lived with Spain for a long time, that if he had decided to leave he wouldn't have been able live on his own because he likes the companionship of the Spaniard. So, it was hard to categorize Spain. He wasn't sure if he could call him an acquaintance, a friend, or something more. Spain always looked out for him even when he didn't want him to get involved with his problems, especially when it came to Rome choosing Feliciano over him even though he was the older one of the two, it wasn't by much, but it still bothered him. Romano shook his head to get it out of the clouds and on to the task at hand. The brown haired Italian set the glass on the nightstand as Spain let out another painful moan.

"Here this should help." Romano said as Spain took the fizzing glass and drinking it slowly. There wasn't much thinking being done by the Spaniard because of the pain he was experiencing right now which was subsiding from the drink he was finishing off. Romano took the empty glass as Spain took his hands and spread them across his bloated stomach. His grip tightened and loosened between his long fingers. The mass of skin emitted loud noises. Spain's breathing became labored and shallow.

"Ow." He mouthed. Romano didn't like seeing him like this. There wasn't a lot to do for him aside from just stay by his side. It really did pissed him off that there wasn't much he could do to help. "That contest was a really a bad idea." Spain groaned. "Hmm." He gasped for a breath. Romano felt helpless in this situation. It suddenly struck him like lightning maybe he wasn't so helpless at all. Spain lay in the center of the bed. Romano sat up on the bed propping one leg up as the other draped to the floor. He unbuttoned the Spaniard's pants and slowly lifted up his shirt. His darkened hand lightly touched the exposed skin of his friend. The hand moved up, down, and around the bulge. Spain let out a moan of pleasure from his lips as his head leaned back.

"Is that better?" Romano asked as his hand continued the motion.

"Mucho mejor." He said as he fell asleep to the rhythm of Romano's hand.


	5. ch 5 china's pain

China's pain

Russia carried the older country to the bedroom. China's stomach kept sloshing around painfully as Russia walked towards the bed. China was lucky that his pants had an elastic waistband he didn't even want to know how it would feel if he had decided to wear his skinny jeans, although he wouldn't have been able to get them on now in his condition. Once his body was deposited on the bed he laid on his side and more towards the front of body. Russia just stood there and watched the Chinese man cringe from the pain. The tall Russian didn't like to see the man in pain unless it was the kind that he inflicts.

"I don't ever want to eat again aru. Ahh." China groaned. His stomach growled in pain. It kept at it for a while. The Russian left the room to return with something in his hand. He got China to ingest it and almost immediately, the old man fell asleep. Russia stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with the Chinese. His hands wrapped around the man's waist. The large set of hands moved smoothly and slowly around the bloated mass, with all of the moving around from Russia's hands. China let out burp to relieve some of the gaseous pressure from his abdomen. It did make him feel a little bit better. The growling wasn't as loud as before. They stayed like this until morning. The bloating had been reduced to a small noticeable bump. China still didn't feel like eating. The man only wanted was some mint and ginger tea. Luckily, Russia was already in there making tea and coffee plus a shot of vodka for himself. "It's too early to vodka, Russia aru."

"Oh, it's only 12:30pm." China wore a shocked expression on his face.

"Aiya Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I had a meeting this morning."

"I called them this morning and told them that you weren't feeling well and that you would call them when you wanted to reschedule."

"Not that I don't appreciate that, but please don't get involved with my government. I have enough problems as it is without you having to ask for me to take a day off."

"I did it because you needed one. That contest was also for your benefit as well. I've seen you hardly eat anything because you are so busy. It worries me."

"So, you did it because you wanted me to have a good meal and some rest."

"Da." The Chinese man blushed at his actions. "Now since you have a day of rest. Why don't we go do something fun something that both can participate."

"We can become one again?" He asked softly.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Russia got closer to the shorter man.

"Let's become one again." Russia heard this and wrapped his arms around China.

"That's good because that was exactly what I was thinking." He whispered into the older man's ear. A shiver was sent down China's spine. A shiver of excitement.

"Let's get started then." Russia took China to their master bedroom and did what he did best.


	6. ch 6 prussia's punishment lemon

Prussia's punishment

Prussia woke up to find himself handcuffed to the headboard above him. The bloating in his stomach had subsided to a minor highly unnoticeable, unless if you were staring at it, bump. He wasn't flat, but not chubby like the American.

"Oh good you're awake dear." The feminine voice filtered into the bedroom. He looked up to see his wife in one of her skimpy short leather skirts and a tube top. She'd only wear them when they were going to have sex. Tonight was one of those nights. He really wasn't feeling up to it, but his wife had other plans with him. Now Prussia was known not to turn down a night of ecstasy and pleasure. He didn't rule a large nation sitting on his ass all day. He did it by going out and conquering other nations. The one nation he couldn't conquer was one of the fair maiden named Hungary. The Hungarian woman belonged to his rival Austria. He was there for her wedding and he was there for her when she got a divorce from Austria. He was always there by her side even during his knighthood days. She had only realized that she wanted to be with him about a couple of decades ago, but in that short time they spent with one another, they enjoyed one another's company. Their relationship soon blossomed from a friendship to a courtship. He courted her for a few years and knew that he wanted her to be with him for the rest of his life. It was the same feeling that she had as well. They were soon wedded and have lived a happy lifestyle filled with nights of pleasure and great sex. He could never conquer her because she came to him. So, tonight he'd hoped that he would conquer her and show her how he became the country he still is today. First, he'd have to make it through whatever task she has for him. Whenever they had sex Hungary would always have something easily attainable and if he complained or couldn't do it. She whipped him with a crop. That she had strapped to her side as she carried something else that smelled delicious in her hands. He doesn't know how could he be hungry after all of the food he'd eaten earlier. His stomach growled at the aroma of what she was carrying. "You're hungry aren't you dear?" He didn't know what to say. He shouldn't be hungry, but he was.

"Ja." Prussia answered unsure if it was the correct answer to give her.

"Good, because I made your favorite stew." How long was he out for? It had to have been at least a good six hours because half of that time is spent marinating the meat and vegetables into the sauce. She set down the large stockpot at the bedside. She left the room to return with a long tube. She put one end in the large pot and the other into Prussia's mouth. "I want you to blow into this tube and drink this stew through this tube like a straw. You do this for me and I'll let you do to me what you've always wanted." Once he heard that he started it immediately. The stew she prepared was delicious. Everything was cut up into small pieces so it would be easy to swallow, but the stuff was thick though. He got a third down when he felt slightly full. The bump on his stomach was a bit more noticeable. Hungary straddled him in his lower regions. "C'mon you're almost halfway there. I know that you must be very hungry." Her hand stroked the small bump that growled slightly. He kept at it until there was just a third left. His bump expanded like a balloon with each swallow. He could feel himself getting bigger. He could barely see his awesome five meters. Each swallow became harder and harder to do. At one point, he stops to try to catch his breath, but Hungary slapped him in his gut with her crop as punishment for disobeying her. "Who said you could stop?" He almost cried in tears of pain. His head leaned back into the pillow. He didn't know how much more he had left in him to keep going, but he knew that the goal would be worth it afterward. Her hands kept rubbing the swollen gut as it sloshed around. Soon enough his perseverance paid off because the pot was empty and as promised Hungary removed the tube from his mouth along with the handcuffs. His hands rubbed his taunt stomach in slow even circles. The pressure that built up in his stomach soon was too much for his pants. The button popped off and the zipped became undone. He let out a sigh of relief. Hungary made quick work and unclothed him and her as well. Prussia slowly got the Hungarian to lie beneath him.

"Tonight I will claim you." He whispered into her ear as his hand ran up her side. Her hands ran in circles around his more than swollen gut. It let them know that it had too much of a load in it. Prussia got on his hands and knees to straddle the vivacious woman. He got himself aligned and prodded a finger into her. She reacted with a moan. His tongue went around her lovely breast. He added another finger as she had just adjusted to having just one. His lips went up to her neck to leave his mark there that she was his and his alone. She soon felt a third finger gain entry. It wasn't much longer that they were both almost ready. So, he shoved himself inside of her. "So, tight."

"Harder please I need you." Harder he went deeper into her until he hit her sweet spot. She cried out his name, as did he. Soon enough he filled her with his juices. His bloated body lay next to hers. Her hands went around the bloated mass of skin slowly and smoothly. He had finally done it. He'd finally claimed her as his own. Even though they were husband and wife he still like to claim her to let her know that she was his and only his. She enjoyed it every time he did it to her. Soon enough with the combined efforts of the warm stew in his expanded stomach and his beautiful wife rubbing it he fell into another food coma.

One week later

"Prussia can you come on in here for a moment?" Hungary called from the bathroom.

"Yes, liebe." He entered the room. She held up a white stick in her hand.

"I'm pregnant."

"Gewaltig."


End file.
